The White Pumpkin strikes again
by The Princess of Pink
Summary: What if Cassie was just bluffing about the whole 'she didn't have anymore enderpearls to make Jessie and the group go away' Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Lukas Evergreen! Wake up!" Petra screamed,ripping off the duvet while Jessie jumped on him. Lukas groaned. "Kids,what's wrong?" He asked.

"Don't you 'kids' us! Luna's been missing for days and you don't even care!" Petra yelled.

"Petra,of course I care about Luna,she's my sister.I'm telling you,she's probably down at Maria's shop,burning herself out a-" Lukas started,but Jessie cut him off. "No she isn't! We checked! We woke Maria up too!"

"And speaking of whom,get dressed,Maria's waiting for you!" At that,Jessie and Petra stamped out,but not before Jessie threw a red T-shirt and a pair of jeans at Lukas. He glanced at the clock. 6:30. After he got dressed,he went down to the hall,where a slim girl wearing a red mini dress with white tights a matching red bow in her dark brown,shoulder-length hair,light green eyes with a touch of blue and pink cheeks was waiting for him. "Hey, Maria." He called, his own cheeks going pink at the sight of her.

"Hi, Lukas, I just got those two little girls rudely wake you up as well?" Maria asked.

"Yep." Lukas answered.

"Any idea where Luna could be?" asked Maria. Lukas thought for a minute,then he turned white."What's wrong?" asked Maria in alarm.

"I know one person who would love to kidnap and kill Luna." Lukas replied. "Who?" asked Maria.

"Cassie Rose." Lukas answered.

"Cassie?! Luna's told me all about her." Maria cried in horror.

"I just don't know how she got out,last time we saw her,she was trapped with endermites."

Maria facepalmed. "Lukas James Evergreen,use your common sense! How do you know,she was only saying that to make you go away?!" She snapped. Lukas had forgotten that Maria didn't have her temper under control like Luna and had a shorter temper than Petra did.

"Come on,I just hope Cassie doesn't have Luna." They jumped through the portal to Ground City. "Hello,Lukas,who's your friend?" Isa called.

"This is Maria." Lukas answered.

"We really need to get somewhere." Maria told the founder apologetically.

"That's fine." The founder smiled.

They both ran through the exit portal and ran into Cassie's world. "Thank goodness its daytime." Maria murmured. "There's the mansion!" Lukas cried,pointing.

"Come on then!" Maria snapped impatiently. They ran in and after getting lost in it,they found the white pumpkin's lair. The white pumpkin wasn't there,but something much worse was. In the corner of the room,there was the motionless figure of a twelve-year-old blonde-haired girl who looked horribly like, "Luna!" Lukas cried in horror while Maria clapped both hands to her mouth with a gasp.

 **Author's note**

 **Ahh! Cliffhanger! Sorry about the short chapter**

 **Luna:I'm not dead,am I?**

 **You'll have to find out like everyone else,Luna.**

 **Please leave a review. Okay,I feel like,everyone's going to hate Cassie so much.**

 **Cya! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Luna lay in the corner,eyes closed. Her face had lost all of it's colouring and was,instead a ghostly white."No,no,Luna, don't be dead,please don't be dead, _please_." Lukas begged.

"She's not dead. But I think she's dying." Maria whispered.

"Well,well,well. Aren't you a smart one." Said a voice behind them. They both turned to find Cassie standing behind them.

"What did you do to her,Cassie?!" Lukas yelled.

"Did you know how gullible your precious little sister is,Lukas? A disguise,that was all I needed,and I just dragged her off the streets. She was a little hesitant,said she was running late for work." Cassie sneered. Maria whipped her as hard as she possibly could over the head repeatedly with her red fan,before turning to Lukas. "Don't just stand there! Grab Luna and run!" Maria shrieked,hitting Cassie a final time and taking off running. Lukas obeyed, grabbed Luna and ran after Maria.

They didn't stop running until they were in the portal hallway. "Where are we going now?" asked Lukas. "Isn't obvious? The hospital! We can't afford to waste anymore time,Lukas!" Maria shouted back. They raced into their portal and all the way to the hospital where Luna was taken for tests. Lukas slid down the wall miserably.

"This is all my fault,Maria. I _knew_ Luna was missing,but instead of confirming,I just assumed she was at yours." He said guiltily.

"I would have told you. Lukas,it was my fault as well. Luna was supposed to be taking a shift,but she never turned up. I just assumed she was ill. Maria admitted.

After about thirty minutes, the nurse who had taken Luna for the tests came back. "Well,we're done with tests. According to them,it looks like,she's been force-fed three potions of harming and one them had a drop of potion of poison in it. She's in a coma now and she's getting plugged up to a mask to help her breathe." The nurse stated.

She smiled at the two teenagers.

"And she's very lucky to have you two. Had you been a day late,she would have died" She added,her face darkening.

Both Maria and Lukas had gone white. "Where is Luna now?" asked Maria.

"She's in the intensive care unit. Do you want to see her?" asked the nurse.

"Yes." Lukas replied,making up his mind.

"Come with me,then. Mind you,usually in intensive care only allows one visitor so the patient won't get tired out." The nurse stated

She pushed open the doors and walked down the aisle,stopping in front of a pair of blue curtains and peeked in. "Can we come in?" she asked.

"Yes." came a voice. The nurse turned and beckoned to Lukas and Maria who walked through.

 **Author's note**

 **Aand I'm going leave this right here. On to the review!**

 **LegendEmpress:Actually,Maria's going sort her out,but maybe you might want to join her? Also I really want include in it. You know, like another crossover.**

 **Cya! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Luna had a mask over her mouth,her eyes were still shut along with the fact she was very pale. "When do you think she's going to wake up?" asked Maria. The nurse's smile disappeared. "Not anytime soon,I'm afraid. The minimum she might stay in the coma is about three months." She told them.

" _If_ she survives." The nurse had been plugging Luna up to the machine chimed in.

"You two may go." The nurse who'd shown them in said uncomfortably,fixing the nurse who had spoken with a fierce glare.

Both Lukas and Maria hurried out of the hospital. "What that nurse said,do you think Luna might die?" asked Lukas. "I hope not. But she looked like she was dying when we found her and you heard what that nurse said, she was force-fed three potions of harming and one was laced with poison." Maria sounded as though she was forcing herself to say this. "And last time I checked,that combination is usually deadly,although surviving isn't unheard of. But the person's health after they recover,it weakens. I am going to _kill_ Cassie." She added.

"Maybe we should break the news to the others before you kill Cassie,Maria." Lukas said firmly. When they got to the order hall,they called the members of the order,youngest to oldest. Jessie,since she was still very young, was just told that Luna was very ill,while the older members were told more and more of the actual situation depending on how old they were and how they would take it.

The next morning,there was a knock at the door. It was Tiffany,Maria's other shop assistant. She was a couple years older than Luna,but regardless,they were very good friends. "Is Luna alright? Plus,I haven't seen Maria all morning." As soon as Tiffany had finished saying that,Maria burst through the door. "Maria,where've you been all morning?" asked Lukas.

"Did you seriously think I was just going to let that,that lunatic get away with what she did to Luna? Of course I wasn't! I just went and gave a good telling-off and sent her down to the police. We're wanted at court next Wednesday." Maria casually.

"Okay?" Lukas said,stunned.

Later that day,Lukas went to visit Luna. Once he'd been left to talk to Luna however,he immediately fell asleep. He had not slept all night and he was exhausted.

"Lukas!" Came a familiar voice.

"Luna? Where are you?" Asked Lukas

"Up here!" Luna's voice called. Lukas looked up to find Luna flying above him.

"Hang on,I'll just come down." Luna called. When she had descended,she fixed Lukas with a small glare. "You haven't been sleeping." She told him accusingly.

"What? How do you know?" Lukas choked out in surprise.

"It's obvious,you've got circles under eyes. They're very faint,though. Try sleeping with teabags on your eyes,it helps." Luna suggested.

"Are you okay,Luna?" asked Lukas,ignoring her advice for now.

"Of course. I know I haven't been awake though." Luna said cheerfully.

"Luna,you know Cassie, what did she do to you exactly?" asked Lukas.

"Well,I was on my way to work,when I saw this old lady drop her purse. I called out to her and gave her it. She told me that she had lost her keys and asked me whether I could help her. I agreed and she pulled me down an alleyway,clapped a hand over my mouth then pulled off her wig. It turned out to be Cassie! She then pulled me down to a portal and down to her mansion. Then she trapped me there in her lair and force-fed me three potions! I knew she did something to last one. When I had finished with it,I started to feel dizzy,everything was going in circles,then everything went black,then I ended up here."

 **Author's note**

 **I don't have much to say except,please leave a review!**

 **Cya! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Anyway,why did you ask me whether I'm alright or not?" asked Luna curiously.

"You know you might be dying,right?" Lukas asked,instantly regretting what he said when Luna's face turned white."No? I've been trapped in my head for days! I can't hear anything from the outside world!" Luna cried,sounding slightly hysterical. She turned her head away.

"Lukas? I want you to _promise_ me something. Don't tell anyone about this,alright?" Luna asked. "But,I need this information,Luna." Lukas protested.

"Why?" enquired Luna.

"Maria went this morning and beat Cassie up." Lukas replied. Luna gasped.

"Maria did that? Oh no." Luna looked horrified.

"Luna? Cassie didn't blackmail you again did she?" Lukas asked.

"No,she didn't have time,I had already fainted. I think she wanted to kill me this time. No,is Maria alright?" Asked Luna anxiously.

"Of course _she_ is!" Lukas replied.

"I know you have a crush Lukas. I think she likes you as well. She gets impatient sometimes,but she is a very kind person and she likes you lot." Luna told him.

"Really? She was always angry unless something horrifying happened." Lukas pointed out.

"Well,as long as you don't make her angry,you're safe. She's scary when she's truly angry with someone. Besides,Maria isn't angry all the time,she's usually annoyed.I mean,I should know,I spend more time with her,and she's my best friend." Luna stated.

"Right,but that's different. Maria wouldn't blow up at you even if she wanted to. You _are_ her best friend after all" Lukas pointed out.

"So,don't tell anyone about this,alright? They'll just think you've gone mad and probably treat you like that." Luna told Lukas,ignoring what he had just said.

"Alright." Lukas replied.

"Oh,you better go." Luna said.

"How do I-"

"Just pinch yourself,then you'll wake up." Luna cut him off.

Lukas did just that and woke up instantly.

"About time you woke up." Petra smirked.

"Yeah,yeah." Lukas shrugged.

"Would you look at that,Luna's been improving!" The nurse cried in delight.

"Uh,I'll just be going then?" Lukas said.

"Yeah,see you,Lukas." Petra replied. Lukas walked out of the ward and bumped into Maria.

"Um,hey,Maria." Lukas said awkwardly.

"Hi." Maria replied.

"Tiffany's looking after the shop,it's all right,she's not the only one,Amy's there as well." Maria added,answering Lukas's unspoken question. "Who's Amy?" asked Lukas.

"One of the new shop assistants." Maria answered,before becoming impatient. "Listen,I've just been asking around and turns out,someone actually saw Luna being kidnapped by Cassie!" She said excitedly.

They walked out to find a young couple in their twenties waiting for them. "So this is the girl's brother?" asked the woman. "Yes,this is Lukas. Now,can you tell us what you saw?" Maria asked impatiently. "Well,we were coming out of a cafe,when we saw the girl-"

"Luna." Maria interrupted.

"-Luna talking to a old woman and giving her a purse. The woman went through the purse and said something to Luna. She,Luna,I mean, looked at her phone and nodded. This was too suspicious,so we went up to them and asked what was going on. The old woman told us that Luna was just going to help her find her keys and turned to go,when Max pulled her back and told her that we could help. That's when Luna stepped in and told us that,if the old woman needed anymore help,would ask,so we let them go." The woman finished.

 **Author's note**

 **So there! Someone saw Luna being manipulated and tried to step in. On to the review!**

 **A random girl:Only in her dreams. Yes,everyone who knows Cassie wants to do that.**

 **Cya! :)**


End file.
